Playing Predator & Prey
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: short smutty oneshot of fun Delena togetherness. LEMON


_a/n: im really trying to get all my old drabbles to fit into stories so i can get a new few sets out for this year. Bear with me while i spit out a few random one shots in the next few weeks. Delena is still Delena though! So hopefully you will all enjoy it! Happy Reading_

Damon had gotten used to looking over his shoulder. There was always going to be someone after you when you were a vampire, whether it was a human out looking for revenge over someone you may have just drained, or another vampire that's not happy you came into his town looking for blood. Damon had fought off quite a many of each kind, and he learned over his time in the army and his time being a vampire that he did not appreciate the feel of being stalked and hunted. He was much more fond of being a predator than the prey, and the only place he'd begun to feel somewhat safe was his own house. He'd begun to relax a bit, began to stop constantly listening to every sound in the house before entering a room, and perhaps that was why he hadn't noticed the sound of footsteps behind him.

Perhaps that was why he hadn't taken the moment to sniff at the air and discover that a new perfume had entered the house, but as he turned into his bedroom, he did notice the shadow on the wall, and in a moment he had the body the shadow belonged to pinned against the door, his senses working overtime to catch his mind up on what was going on. His nose recognized her scent, more natural than mineral. His ears recognized the familiar beating of her heart, although it was erratic at the moment, and he felt his body instantly respond to the closeness of hers.

"God dammit Elena! What the hell are you doing?"

She laughed, squirming beneath his hold in an attempt to get away. "Suprise."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" he growled, flicking on the light switch to see her better.

Damon was sure he had never been more appreciative of an article of clothing than jeans. He'd been born into a world where woman wore layers and layers of skirts and the only way to tell if she had a nice ass or great legs was to get her naked first. That had gone on until the 20's when skirts got a little shorter, but alas still no ass hugging clothes to show off more of the wondrous curves that made up the female body. Hello to the sixties, and bell bottoms, and then the tight suits of the eighties business woman. He loved it all, as he loved all women, but seeing Elena in a pair of jeans that hugged her just right compared to nothing he'd ever seen before.

He almost considered ordering her to never wear a skirt again just so he could continue to stare at her ass all day, but dammit if skirts didn't make for easier access. This truly was a conundrum that he would have to figure out one day. Tonight however, was not the night to contemplate any longer as she dodged past him and ran to the bed, her ass moulded nicely in the dark denim. "Come and get me." She laughed, pushing herself up on the mattress and kicking off her shoes.

He was over her in an instant, turning the tables and making her the pretty. He liked it much better this way. Familiar movements and touches had them moaning and working together to shed clothes. This wasn't nearly the first time they'd made love, and it might not even be the last time tonight, but every time was exciting and different, especially when they threw in their little games. She giggled as he nibbled down the exposed side of her waist, her shirt tangled around her hands like handcuffs.

She fought to loosen them as he tugged her jeans down her legs, his black silk pyjama bottoms soon the only thing stopping them from being joined. She freed herself just as he moved onto the bed next to her, taken slightly by suprise when she pounced on him, pinning his arms on either side of his body. Of course her strength would never be able to match his, but sometimes he liked to let her win.

When Elena was certain that he would stay in the position she placed him in, she began trailing kisses down the middle of his chest and over the muscles of his stomach. He hissed, the sensation of her tongue trailing a wet line along his waist making him harder. He couldn't help locking his fingers in her hair, holding her place as she teased him with her kisses, but she wouldn't go further as long as he was touching her.

He knew the rules and forced himself to release her, the price he paid for her to remove his pants. Elena liked the feel of the silk against her bare legs, but she knew how incredible it felt to have him inside her and that was much more tempting at the moment. Once he was free, he took back the upper hand and flipped her off, warming her up for a moment with his finger, his tongue against her pulse point before sinking into her; fangs and all.

Elena moaned loudly, she couldn't help it. Whatever he was doing, however he was doing it felt incredible. She tightened around him, gripped his shoulder roughly and urged him to go deeper. She felt her nails break the skin of his chest, but his body quickly healed itself. She wished hers would do the same, that she was able to move at lightning speeds over him, but then her first orgasm ripped through her and she forget all about wishing for impossible things. She cried and called out his name, begging him to go faster, move deeper. His lips found hers as he swallowed her pleas, the taste of her blood nearly gone from his mouth. She held on tight as he rolled them over, pressing her body further into the mattress.

She fought for her dominance back, searched for another crest of pleasure as she pressed him to his side. He relinquished the power, just as she shoved hard against his shoulder, and they tumbled right off the bed and onto the floor. At first the shock stopped all their movements, but then she burst out laughing, and so did he. "Why do you always have to be so rough?" he teased, bringing her lips to his.

He kissed her with everything he had, pulling her tighter against him as he felt her tighten around him possessively once more. There was just nothing more incredible than the feeling of being inside her. He could even stand to stay the prey next time if it meant having another round with her at this.

_d/e_d/e_

Damon watched Elena's fingers fiddle with the clasp at the back of her bra. "You looking at me like that is not helping me concentrate." She said, glaring at him.

He laughed and reached around her, making quick work of it. "I'm a little more talented at that than you seem to be."

She smiled and pushed him down onto the bed. "I'm not sure if that should worry me, or not."

He grasped her hips and held them down against his. "The only thing that should worry you is how rough I'm going to be tonight."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" she teased, running her fingers down his chest.

"Not at all." He smirked, letting his fangs slide into place. "It's supposed to terrify you."

He flipped her underneath him, pressing her tightly into the mattress. "Aw, you wanna play predator and prey tonight. I must have missed the memo."

"Get the message now?" he growled and nipped at her shoulder.

"I thought you were going to let me be the predator next time?" she laughed, the scrape of his fangs tickling her.

"Not this time." His tone was dark and she shivered, prepared for whatever he was going to throw at her.

_a/n: just a little oneshot for some fun. Hope it made you smile _


End file.
